Despertar para o amor
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: kagome esta em perigo e não tem mais ninguém para salva-la então ela chama por um único que talvez pode ser seu salvador...
1. Chapter 1

**_ola a todos essa é uma fic diferente e sei que ando com sérios problemas pra fics, meio que ando estagnada mas umas boas feria e volto renovada, mas como preciso distrair um pouco comecei a idéia dessa fic com inu-taisho eu não sei por que , mas de repente me tornei fa dele e não sei por que... apesar que sesshoumaru sera para sempre meu amor inalcançável... _**

**_P.s: nao possuo inuyasha e seus personagem apenas o enredo!_**

* * *

**capitulo 01 - desenterrando o passado**

* * *

kagome estava sentada num galho de arvore a muito ela tinha pego essa mania de subir e sentar em galhos de arvores, então ela estava confortável nesta posição e dali observava a movimentação. logo abaixo tinha um grupo reunido a beira de uma fogueira e ao longe também sentado em um galho havia um inu observando o grupo, sentados no chão eles conversavam e riam alegres pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, miroku estava com sango, inuyasha estava com kikyou entre as pernas shippo e kirara brincavam com rin a menina da qual o inu não tirava os olhos.

kagome estava pensando o quão irônico a vida podia ser as vezes, um dia inuyasha esta com ela prometendo cuidar dela e no outro nem se lembrava que ela existia, ela olhou para a joia que estava em suas mãos e sorriu sabia o que tinha que fazer, ela sabia que o amor não era egoísta e sabia que muitas vezes amar era se sacrificar para ver a felicidades dos outros. ela percebeu que o inu não olhava para a menina mais e sim para ela e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso do qual ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, ela deu de ombros e olhou de novo para a joia e então ele falou

-miko não pode fazer isso!

o silencio reinou imediatamente e todos olharam para a miko e o inu em confusão, sem saber o que eles estavam falando

-eu não posso, eu já fiz sesshoumaru!

-você é uma tola! por que se sacrifica para alguém que já morreu e deveria ter permanecido como tal?

-você já amou alguém sesshoumaru?

-o que isso tem a ver?

-tudo... pois acredito que o amor não seja egoísta e sei que se eu o amo eu quero que ele seja feliz mesmo que essa felicidade não seja ao meu lado...

então nesse momento uma luz rosa rodeou kikyou e seu corpo se tornou brilhante e o que uma vez era barro se tornou carne e o que era só um fragmento se tornou inteira e a luz também envolveu kagome e dentro da luz ela ouviu a voz doce de uma miko a miko midoriko que dizia que por seu sentimentos serem puros ela iria habitar o corpo de kagome para que não lhe faltasse a alma uma vez que ela era descendente de midoriko e que não devia se preocupar pois ela seria a mesma de antes, apenas teria uma nova alma pois seu amor e compaixão havia libertado a a sua alma que ficara presa na joia.

kagome acordou e estava nos braços de sesshoumaru que olhava para ela em admiração crescente e depois de ver que ela estava bem ele a deixou com seus amigos e oltou para a arvore que estava antes, inuyasha nem mesmo lançou um segundo olhar para ela depois que ela acordara simplesmente tinha corrido floresta adentro com kikyou, ela suspirou embora fraca ela reuniu suas coisas e disse que iria andar por ai, seus amigos é claro que contestou mas ela sorriu e saiu sem mais dizer nada.

kagome com seu arco e flecha ja estava na estrada pouco mais de um mês estranhamente ela percebeu que a maioria dos youkais evitavam ela e ela era realmente agradecida por isso ela estava andando quando parou e observou que esta era a área que habitava bokuseno a arvore youkai, ela decidiu lhe fazer uma visita.

A arvore youkai ficava em um bosque bem protegido por arvores e tinha o ar extremamente puro, ela entrou nos emaranhados da floresta e sorriu ao ver a arvore.

-senhor...

-ola miko... o que te trás a este lado?

-bem, estou em uma jornada e então percebi que aqui era o lugar que você vive e resolvi te visitar...

-me sinto honrada menina miko...

-pode me contar alguma historia?

-só depois que você me atualizar com os últimos acontecimentos...

kagome sorriu e iniciou para contar como eles tinham derrotados naraku e depois ela contou sobre o desejo feito e passou a atualiza-lo sobre tudo. bokusemo ouvia tudo atentamente e uma pequena ideia ia surgindo, ele adorava quando lhe pediam para contar historias e decidiu contar uma espacialmente para ela, uma historia que ninguém nunca ouviu e que tava na hora do passado ser desenterrado e trazer de volta aquele que realmente merece viver.

bokuseno olhou para a menina ali sentada em suas raízes e falava tudo animadamente e alegre com seu sorriso deslumbrante, depois de ter ouvido toda a narração dela ele lhe perguntou.

-você deixou o hanyou que você ama para a outra?

-deixei sim... sabe as vezes me pergunto se um dia irei conhecer o amor de verdade e ser amada da mesma forma...

-nao se preocupe menina miko, você tem muito o que viver ainda... a sua jornada apenas começou. me diga você vai voltar para sua época?

-bem eu vou, preciso só terminar com meus estudos, e dai eu vou voltar e quero ficar, quero morar aqui e vou me tornar uma miko muito forte e proteger as pessoas...

-me diz menina miko, por quer quer voltar para cá?

-bem a verdade é que aqui nesta era eu me sinto útil e conheço tanta gente... além do mais eu sou uma miko e aqui posso usar meus poderes e proteger todos que precisarem nigens ou youkais...

-voce é diferente dos nigens, eles nunca se preocuparia em nos defender...

-nós nigens as vezes somos egoístas e queremos mais do que conseguimos carregar entende?

-hai, hai, hai eu compreendo...

-jii-chan nao vai me contar uma historia?

-esta bem menina...

"_ha muito seculos existiu um nobre inu-youkai ele era um inu muito honrado e justo ele tentava fazer as coisas com sabedoria e não trazer injustiça para ninguém, mas aos poucos o inu começou a se definhar, ele era poderoso e gostava da liberdade, mais que isso ele queria encontrar o amor que não tinha conhecido ao lado do seu mate, por isso ele se sentia solitário e seu único consolo era seu único filho e herdeiro, com o passar do tempo vieram batalhas e mais batalhas, entre essas batalhas o inu encontrou face a face o amor que tanto almejava, mas era proibido tanto pra um quanto para outro, então desafiando tudo e todos os dois se tornaram amantes e logo desse amor resultou uma criança... porem foram descobertos e a sua amada e seu filho corriam perigo e no dia do nascimento do bebe ele teve que ir para mais uma batalha, onde ele se machucou muito, e mesmo assim foi para seu amor e seu filho, e la ele se perdeu nas chamas da destruição apos salvar seu filho e amante. enquanto todos achavam que ele tinha morrido uma bruxa que tinha sido salva por ele uma vez o resgatou antes que a morte o levasse e colocou-o em uma caverna onde pudesse dormir ate seus ferimentos se curassem, mas a bruxa era muito nova na formação ainda e acabou induzindo a ele um sono muito profundo... mesmo depois de seculos ele ainda dorme, e apesar da jovem bruxa ter tentado despertar-lo não conseguiu então diz que ela fez um outro feitiço para quebrar o primeiro e que dizia assim 'se na noite de lua cheia uma donzela em perigo gritar por seu socorro do sono induzido inu despertara e para a donzela salvara, dando-lhe o direito de retornar de volta ao mundo dos vivos mais uma vez' então ele ainda dormi la na escuridão da caverna" _

_-_como se chama esse inu jii-chan?

-ele se chama Oyakata pequena... creio que deve voltar esta ficando tarde e nao é um lugar seguro para se ficar...

-oh! eu posso pedir ajuda para o inu, certo?

-errado não é noite de lua cheia...

-hmf!

* * *

**Nota: olha gente eu vou usar o nome dele original que aparece no filme que é Oyakata, é legal chama-lo de toga e tal mas eu amei esse nome dele, então minhas próximas fics se ele aparecer sera Oyakata... agradeço os leitores e me deixem saber o que acham da fic... **


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 02 - longo tempo curto**

* * *

Kagome tinha ficado em seu tempo por dois anos terminando a escola e treinando tanto com arco e flecha quanto com katana, e aprendera também a controlar melhor seus poderes de mikos, havia tido muitas noites que ela passava chorando e acordava com o rosto todo inchado e então ela decidiu que já era tempo de voltar para a era sengoku.

-sayonara okaa-san, nii-san, jii-chan! volto em breve para vê-los!

Kagome correu alegre para o poço e saltou com a familiar luz azul a envolve-la quando ela saiu do poço ela ficou surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru ali sentado perto do poço.

-ola Sesshoumaru-sama

-okaerimasen kagome-chan!

Kagome arregalou os olhos espantada totalmente com isso e perguntou interiormente se ele estava doente ou coisa assim.

-arigatou gosaimazu sesshoumaru-kun! - ela disse sorridente e se virou ao ver uma voz alegre

-Sesshoumaru-sama! - a menina simplesmente se jogou nos braços dele, e ele abraçou gentilmente dando-lhe um beijo.

-kagome nee-chan! - a menina saiu do colo do seu inu e pulou numa kagome totalmente atordoada e que acabou levando as duas para o chão.

-rin-chan?

-nya kagome nee-chan, não me reconhece?

-você... você cresceu...

-se passaram oito verões desde que você se foi kagome-chan - disse Sesshoumaru confuso

-oito anos se passaram? mas eu só fiquei longe por dois anos! quero dizer eu fiquei la só por dois anos...

-talvez o posso tenha mandado você mais para frente no passado...

-só pode ser essa a explicação, rin-chan.

-nee-chan adivinha só! eu tenho poderes de miko também!

-uau rin-chan isso é ótimo... e kaede-baa-chan?

Rin se entristece e contou que no inverno passado a velha tinha morrido e que agora ela estava morando com kikyou e inyasha ja que a kikyou é a miko da vila e ela ajuda a cuidar dos filhos deles.

-filhos? - Kagome enrugou a testa

-sim 5 filhos 2hanyous e 3 nigens - explicou Sesshoumaru

-é mais eu não gosto dela e nem de ficar la... mas não havia ainda pra onde eu ir e sess me pediu pra ficar la por mais um inverno quando me tomara por mate!

-você vai ate la?

-não eu não quero... estou indo para outro lugar...

-para onde?

-bem da ultima vez que estive aqui encontrei um santuário e la tinha um biblioteca com muitos pergaminhos sobre poderes sagrados entao vou la, preciso aprender a usar totalmente meus poderes... hm Rin-chan se Sesshoumaru-kun deixar você poderia vir comigo afinal você também é uma miko certo?

-sess?

-bem é melhor que eu ter vim pra cá e ter que aguentar o baka do bastardo! eu vou acompanha-las por um tempo afinal são mikos e...

-eu treinei katana sesshou-kun!

Sesshoumaru olhou gelado para a miko e depois continuou

-podem ser atacada não só por youkais mas por bandidos também!

-eba vou viajar de novo...

-precisa de pegar suas coisas Rin-chan?

-ela não vai eu compro outras para ela, vão eu aviso o baka do hanyou

-ok! - as duas gritaram e começaram a caminhar juntas e contar tudo o que havia acontecido com elas.

Sesshoumaru ia andando na frente e seu youki espalhando ao redor para afugentar qualquer youkai que não quisesse morrer por atacar seus companheiros de viagens, ele estava pensando sobre as circunstancias que levaram ele a gostar e respeitar a miko Kagome ela era honrada e forte e nobre sempre colocando os outros em primeiro lugar e depois que pensava em sim mesmo, ele olhava a menina que tinha enfrentado ele e sobrevivido a menina que tinha se jogado na frente do perigo para salvar Rin... esse episodio ele se lembraria enquanto vivesse,

"ele lutava com inuyasha que tinha o souunga agarrado em seu braço e queria dominar a mente do hanyou e disse que queria sangue e o hanyou perdeu completamente a lucidez para seu lado youkai e foi para atacar a rin.

Sesshoumaru ao ver isso ele correu para matar o hanyou, entao ele ouviu a menina gritar

-OWSUARI!

mas parecia que o souunga estava tentando nao sucumbir a magia do colar cotodama de comando entao ela gritou de novo e de novo

-OWSUARI!

ela gritou e pulou no hanyou abraçando-o e junto com o poder do colar o poder sagrado dela se misturou tentando purificar a espada então a espada repeliu do inuyasha libertando-o do domínio dela, naquele momento Sesshoumaru sabia que a menina tinha o seu respeito"

Kagome estava feliz por ter a Rin consigo, ela era tao doce meiga e gentil e ainda por cima era sua melhor amiga, incrivelmente agora as duas eram de apenas um ano de idade ela tinha 19 anos e rim tinha 18, e se davam muito bem e gostava imensamente da amizade de Sesshoumaru ela tinha pensado nisso desde que tinha chegado a uma semana ela tinha notado o quão suave ele a tratava e a Rin também mas quando algum estranho se aproximava ele se fechava e se tornava aquele youkai cruel e frio, ele sempre conversava com elas mesmo que fosse apenas algumas frases...

Kagome percebeu que já estavam chegando mais meio dia de caminhada e avistariam o templo, Rin estava tao alegre que quando estavam a uns 10 minutos do templo Sesshoumaru sentou em uma arvore mas não antes de pular no pescoço dele e beija-lo profundamente e sendo retribuída do mesmo jeito, é claro Kagome corou ate a raiz do cabelo fazendo Rin e Sesshoumaru rirem suavemente do constrangimento dela.

-vamos rin-chan, temos uma longa escadaria para subir

-aishiteru sess...

-aishiteru minha rin...

kagome olhou para o casal feliz e sorriu sabia que a rin merecia ser feliz tinha sofrido muito antes de sesshoumaru a encontra-la e sabia que rin era o sol dele.

As duas subiram a escadaria rindo e conversando ate que chegaram ao topo do templo elas tinham suspriarada pois tao entretidas nao tinha tinha visto o tempo e nem os degraus.

-nossa nee-chan, é incrivel...

-neh rin-chan!

-okaerimasen mikos - disse um houshi antigo

-arigatou gozaimasu houshi-sama - as duas disseram suavemente

-voces sao irmas?

-só por amor, houshi-sama - disse kagome com um olhar carinhoso para rin o que nao passou desapercebido pelo monge

-me digam quais sao seus nomes

-eu sou kagome, houshi-sama

-eu sou rin, houshi-sama

-kagome? a miko da shikon no tama?

-hai...

-bem me digam o que as trouxe ao nosso humilde templo mikos?

-bem houshi-sama a verdade é que estive aqui apos a batalha de naraku e percebi que o templo possui muitos pergaminhos que ensinam uma miko a usar e controlar melhor seus poderes...

-e vieram aqui para aprender?

-hai houshi-sama se assim nos for permitidos...

-só uma pergunta... estamos em tempos de paz, por que querem treinar?

-meu desejo e conhecer meus poderes melhor e poder proteger a vida, e estar preparada pois naraku nao foi o primeiro ser maligno e nem o sera o ultimo...

-resposta sabia miko kagome... mas proteger a vida?

-sim todo o tipo de vida, nao importa se é youkai ou humano se é rico ou pobre , se é de familia ou orfao e so deteremos aqueles que querem destruir a paz e a vida das pessoas... - completou rin e kagome olhou para ela orgulhosa

o monge olhou para aquelas duas mikos ponderando suas respostas e sabia que elas eram mais sabias do que aparentavam ser e mais ainda elas tinham o desejo feroz de proteger a todos a sua volta. entao ele disse

-esta bem crianças entrem voces seram treinadas pela miko mais poderosa que temos aqui no templo e teram livre acesso a biblioteca... okaerimasem mais uma vez...

elas entraram e ficaram fascinadas com a beleza do templo e logo elas foram conduzidas aos seus respectivos quartos e no outro dia elas começaram a treinar.


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 03 - Uma nova versão da história?**

* * *

Kagome e Rin já estavam no templo a pelo menos três meses e os monges estavam admirados pelo aprendizado fácil das duas e mais ainda eles estavam fascinados pela miko Kagome ser tao poderosa que a própria midoriko, mas então ela disse que era por que ela em parte era a miko midoriko, unida ao seu próprio ser, Kagome e Rin eram tao habilidosas com seus poderes que os monges queriam que elas ficassem ali no templo para sempre, mas elas negaram veementemente e continuaram a aprender não foi só isso Kagome tinha ensinado a Rin a ler e escrever e agora ela ajudava Kagome a copiar os pergaminhos para o caderno que trouxera para fim. tudo ia bem ate que um dia elas estavam copiando os pergaminhos quando Kagome abriu um com uma historia tao familiar que de repente era como se estivesse ouvindo ser contada pela arvore youkai bokuseno, mas algo estava errado, o final era diferente do que bokuseno lhe contara, mas qual era a verdadeira? ela olhou de novo para o pergaminho e depois começou a escrever e depois que chegou no final ela leu mais uma vez , depois escreveu o final que bokuseno havia dito e o final que estava escrito no pergaminho.

"_ha muito seculos existiu um nobre inu-youkai ele era um inu muito honrado e justo ele tentava fazer as coisas com sabedoria e não trazer injustiça para ninguém, mas aos poucos o inu começou a se definhar, ele era poderoso e gostava da liberdade, mais que isso ele queria encontrar o amor que não tinha conhecido ao lado do seu mate, por isso ele se sentia solitário e seu único consolo era seu único filho e herdeiro, com o passar do tempo vieram batalhas e mais batalhas, entre essas batalhas o inu encontrou face a face o amor que tanto almejava, mas era proibido tanto pra um quanto para outro, então desafiando tudo e todos os dois se tornaram amantes e logo desse amor resultou uma criança... porem foram descobertos e a sua amada e seu filho corriam perigo e no dia do nascimento do bebe ele teve que ir para mais uma batalha, onde ele se machucou muito, e mesmo assim foi para seu amor e seu filho, e la ele se perdeu nas chamas da destruição apos salvar seu filho e amante. enquanto todos achavam que ele tinha morrido uma bruxa que tinha sido salva por ele uma vez o resgatou antes que a morte o levasse e colocou-o em uma caverna onde pudesse dormir ate seus ferimentos se curassem, mas a bruxa era muito nova na formação ainda e acabou induzindo a ele um sono muito profundo... mesmo depois de seculos ele ainda dorme, e apesar da jovem bruxa ter tentado despertar-lo não conseguiu então diz que ela fez um outro feitiço para quebrar o primeiro e que dizia assim 'se na noite de lua cheia uma donzela em perigo gritar por seu socorro do sono induzido inu despertara e para a donzela salvara, dando-lhe o direito de retornar de volta ao mundo dos vivos mais uma vez' então ele ainda dormi la na escuridão da caverna"_

mas o que dizia no pergaminho era assim...

_"se na noite de lua cheia uma alma nobre transpor a barreira da caverna que protege o inu e desejar despertar-lhe para que possa viver novamente seu sangue devera ser dado se for humano morrera e se for youkai perdera e se tornara humano"_

Kagome estava mais confusa que nunca então decidiu pedir informação para o monge ele olhou para ela e não percebeu nada mais que apenas curiosidade, então como todo contador de historia que adora ter um bom ouvinte ele sentou e começou a contar a historia.

ao chegar no final ela ficou ansiosa e prestou mais atenção possível

_"é claro que muitos foram la para tentar libertar o inu, mas ninguém nunca saiu vivo de la... ou melhor os que tentaram simplesmente desapareceram"_

-isso é horrível houshi-sama... mas ninguém fez nada para averiguar?

-sim minha querida, muitos monges foram ate la mas nenhum retornou...

-entendo, mas houshi-sama, onde fica essa tal caverna?

-escondida sob o monte Fuji...

se ele estivesse prestando mais atenção a ela teria notado o brilho repentino que cruzou o olhar dela. rin notou porem aquele brilho e sabia que Kagome estava tramando algo. Rin olhou para o pergaminho que tinha terminado, seu coração andava tao apertado de saudades do seu amigo e futuro companheiro, rin se sentia feliz pelo inu gostar da sua amiga-irma que era a unica família de Rin e ela também gostava de serem unidos como eram, mas ela queria muito poder vê-lo de novo, já se passara mais de três meses e ela não tinha o visto nem uma unica vez e parecia que Kagome sabia como ela se sentia e então começava a contar historias dos encontros que seu grupo tinha com ele e isso as vezes animava fazendo-a mais calma. rin tinha muito amor pela miko pois esta lhe cuidara com carinho e sempre lhe contava historias quando se encontravam sem contar que já lhe salvara a vida algumas vezes.

Rin percebeu que Kagome vinha em sua direção e disse

-conheço esse olhar, mas tenho uma boa noticia estamos partindo amanha de manha!

-nee-chan? é serio? oh que maravilha - Rin sussurrou - mas me diga o que você esta tramando nessa cabecinha, eu vi o seu olhar!

-amanha eu lhe conto tudo!

-ok!

no outro dia Kagome se despediu dos monges e mikos e começaram a descida das escadas para fora do templo, els desceram conversando sobre varias coisas e estavam sempre rindo ate que rin lhe abordou uma questão

-k-nee-chan você ainda ama o inu-baka?

-kagome ficou em silencio por alguns minutos com o pensamento longe se lembrando de quantas vezes ela arriscara seu pescoço para salva-lo e no fim ele escolheu a miko morta.

-isso deve doer neh?

-houve um tempo que doeu muito, mas agora eu percebe que com ele nunca senti uma paixão explosiva que só com um toque da mão do parceiro seu corpo pega fogo ansiando mais e mais... - Kagome olhou e viu que Rin estava vermelha e concluiu - assim como você sente quando sesshou-kun lhe toca...

-como, como você sabe? - ela estava mais vermelha que sangue

-eu pude notar apesar de casto o beijo, as vezes ambos perdem o controle por segundo mas se recuperam e por confirmação o seu rosto em brasa.

-você nunca sentiu assim com o inu-baka?

-nunca... eu pedi a mamãe me dizer como é amar alguém... e ela me disse que era assim e disse que esse sentimento que tinha por ele era de amizade e proteção por ele ter sofrido tanto esses sentimentos eram quase maternos!

-você esta decepcionada?

-nem tanto... eu parei um pouco pra pensar e colocar as coisas no lugar e entendi que okaa-san tinha razao, eu quero um dia amar assim como okaa-san me disse, mas quero ser amada desse jeito também!

logo as duas estavam fora das escadas e continuaram estrada abaixo e sem se perguntar onde estava o inu-dai, elas ja tinham andado pelo menos umas duas horas e estavam bem afastadas do templo quando viram uma gangue de mal feitores as cercarem kagome olhou para rin com olhar entediado e rin também tinha o mesmo olhar

-olha só que temos aqui! - falou um deles

-parecem fresquinhas e bem gostosas...

-eu iria adorar usar um pouco e depois vende-las como escravas!

Rin estava decididamente irritada com a impertinencia dos marginais e olhou para Kagome que acenou com a cabeça e disse

-sess poderia cuidar deles para gente? e poderia parar de se esconder?

Sesshoumaru saiu do seu esconderijo e com um único golpe todos estavam mortos ali na estrada ele olhou para a menina aborrecida e estreitou os olhos

-por que esta escondido desde uma hora atras sess? - falou rin azeda

-precisava ter certeza que os monges não estava seguindo-as

Rin então correu para ele abraçando-a ternamente e se beijando, Kagome se retirou discretamente e subiu em uma arvore e sentou sobre o galho e começou a traçar seu novo destino que era o monte fuji.

Sesshoumaru e rin aproximaram da arvore onde ela estava e ele pegando rin no colo elevou-se ate onde Kagome estava e disse

-senti sua falta miko! - ele viu como ela ficou vermelha e espantada arrancando uma gargalhada de rin

-o que é tao engraçado rin-chan?

-ahhh k-nee-chan! precisava ter visto sua cara! não tem preço.

Kagome sorriu levemente e estava feliz que alguém nesta época tinha sentindo a sua falta também.

-eu também sesshou-kun...

-então o que vai fazer agora? - ele perguntou e viu que Rin era ansiosa parecia que também não sabia o que a miko tramava

-aqui não, precisamos sair de perto das montanhas...

eles caminharam uma semana morrendo de curiosidade antes que kagome dissesse algo, então quando eles tinham deixado as terras que pertenciam ao templo kagome capturou um monge em uma rede de energia e o monge mesmo experiente não conseguia se livrar tamanho era o poder dela.

-houshi josua por que esta me seguindo? - Kagome tinha o rosto esculpido em gelo e sua voz tao cortante quanto lamina deixando Sesshoumaru orgulhoso

-o houshi-sama me mandou para segui-las pois acha que você esta tramando algo. - disse meio com medo

-o que ele pensa que eu estou tramando?

-ele acha que você esta indo libertar o inu que esta adormecido no monte fugi...

-e se eu estiver? não acha que ele merece viver mais uma vez?

-mas ele teme por sua segurança lady miko... ele disse que quem vai la nunca mais volta!

-entendi ele não tem fé em mim...

-não é isso ele só esta preocupado em sua segurança...

-diga ao houshi-sama que eu vou libertar o Oyakata e vou destruir qualquer que estava matando os que tentam traze-lo de volta!

Sesshoumaru por um milésimo de segundo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome e esperou que o monge saísse para que ele pudesse interroga-lo, mas Kagome conhecendo bem o inu só lhe entregou o caderno onde estava a historia e continuou a conversar com o monge. apos meia hora de discuria com o monge ele se foi e se preparando para as perguntas que viriam, Sesshoumaru estava atordoado aquela história falava se seu chichi-ue e perguntas estavam se formandos em sua cabeça, eles andaram por um tempo em silencia ate que pararam perto de um riacho onde fizeram uma fogueira para almoçar. ele olhou para a miko e depois fez a primeira pergunta que veio em sua mente

-como você o conhece?

-eu não o conheço nem sei quem ele é, mas bokuseno me contou a história e quando eu estava lendo uns pergaminhos la no templo eu achei esse e com o final diferente, mas então pedi para o houshi mais velhos para me contar a história então decidi que nossa formação tinha acabado e que era hora de libertar o youkai e destruir essa coisa que consome com as pessoas.


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 04 - despertar do Oyakata taishou**

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhava espantado, uma vez que ela era como uma irmão não tinha necessidade de esconder isso dela então olhou bem surpreso para ela e Rin ria da cara que ele estava fazendo, mas Sesshoumaru estava com mil em pensamentos e uma coisa no entanto perturbava-lhe.

-quer dizer que você decidiu ajudar um youkai que nem conhece por que te disseram que ele era honrado e justo?

-hmm sim, não acho que por um erro de uma jovem ele deve pagar esse preço e quem quer ou o que quer que esteja destruindo as oportunidades dele acordar desse sono induzido eu vou destruir e deixar que ele volte a viver como se deve!

-você não tem nem remotamente a idéia de quem ser esse youkai?

-não sesshou-kun! você o conhece?

Rin notou que ele ficou serio e Kagome curiosa depois ele sentou ao lado dela e puxou Rin para seu colo e afundou o nariz em seus cabelos depois de um tempo disse

-ele é meu chichi-ue...

-não... ele morreu não foi? quero dizer nos lutamos no tumulo dele...

-eu sei e não entendo... isso me frusta - Kagome encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e disse

-eu te juro sess-nii-chan que vou traze-lo de volta!

Sesshoumaru pensou que se fosse qualquer outro que tivesse encostado a cabeça em seu ombro como ela estava ele teria matado em um piscar de olhos, mas ele não se importava de ser tocado pela miko, pra ele ela era quase sua irma e irma de Rin portanto ele amava ela como sua mais nova nee-san e protegeria ela como um irmão mais velho faria.

depois de um tempo ele avistaram o monte fuji e viu que as meninas mikos estavam em alerta total ele tambem estava , mas nao sentia nada.

-voce nao sente sess? - perguntou Rin

-o que? - perguntou meio azedo uma vez que ele nao gostava de ficar no escuro ou de nao poder sentir o que elas estavam sentindo

-rin-chan voce fica aqui com sess-nii-san

-você não vai la sozinha!

-Sesshoumaru eu vou e você vai ficar aqui e proteger Rin!

Sesshoumaru olhou furioso para ela e disse entre dentes e rosnados "não"

-por que se importa Sesshoumaru eu não sou nada pra você apenas uma nigen qualquer que saiu arrastando sua futura mate em uma missão suicida, não acho que você se importaria com o que quer que acontecesse comigo la

Sesshoumaru rosnou com tanta fúria que ela se afastou seus olhos era vermelhos sangues e olhando diretamente a ela disse

-você é importante pra Rin, você é importante pra mim, você não percebeu ainda o quão eu amo você como uma irma caçula? e faria de tudo para protege-la? Kagome você é e sempre sera importante pra este Sesshoumaru .. - sua voz suavizou no final Rin se emocionou e abraçou a Kagome que ainda estava atordoada com tal revelação...

mas isso não impediu de fazer o que ela tinha dito antes, antes que ele percebesse ela tinha feito a Rin desmaiar e logo ele também.

-suimasem onii-chan você vai me odiar mais é necessário .. pois você não me deixaria fazer o que preciso fazer para trazer seu chichi-ue de volta... Rin chan cuide bem de Sesshoumaru ele é perfeito pra você!

Kagome chorou e correu com todo o que suas pernas aguentava com uma bola em volta de seu corpo para que não tivesse nenhum cheiro seu quando ele acordasse que seria em 10 minutos, Kagome estava pensando e com dor em seu coração "seria esse meu destino, me sacrificar novamente por alguma pessoa, sei que não é qualquer um mas o pai de sess e inuy eles ainda precisa de você Oyakata, eu sei disso e não importa nada eu te prometo que vou te acordar mesmo que isso signifique dar a minha vida!" Kagome para o que parecia ser a eternidade tinha finalmente chegado a entrada da caverna entao uma mulher igualzinha a ela apareceu.

-o que faz aqui miko estupida?

-ei quem você pensa que é?

isso importa? eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo sua estupideza vai me matar!

Kagome percebeu que era um reflexo dela e respondeu com indiferença

-e dai? não estamos acostumadas a isso? quantas vezes morremos por alguém?

então a imagem desapareceu e ela entrou na caverna.

kagome foi entrando mais profundo na caverna quando ela viu uma barreira mei esbranquiçada ela olhou e tocou com a ponta do dedo, nisso uma voz suave femenina foi se ouvida

-miko da shikon no tama, o que queres aqui?

-eu vim despertar o oyakata-sama...

-e por que uma miko do seu calibre se incomodaria com reles youkai?

-bem ele deixou neste mundo dois filhos seu, mesmo que eles nao admitem eu sei que la no fundo eles o querem de volta, ainda mais agora que seu primogenito esta mais suave e menos frio que da ultima vez que ele o viu...

-e o que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

-nani? olha aqui inuyasha sofreu por longo 200 anos sem o pai aqui para protege-lo e foi maltratado por ser um hanyou neste mundo egoísta e sesshoumaru sofreu por não ter o pai aqui para lhe orientar embora ele nunca nem pra si mesmo vai admitir isso ele é orgulhoso demais pra isso! e o que eu tenho haver com isso? eu só não posso suportar o fato de que enquanto ele devia estar com os filhos dele ele esta aqui nesse sono eterno! como posso deixar se tenho a chance de reunir essa família novamente?

-estaria disposta arriscar sua própria vida para que ele volta a seus filhos?

-eu daria a minha se for necessário para que ele acorde e volte para os filhos! - Kagome disse com uma determinação feroz no rosto e na voz

-tens mesmo certeza miko? uma vez que transpor essa barreira não terá como voltar atras!

-eu tenho! - ela respirou fundo e antes de entrar ela olhou para a caverna por onde ela entrou e la a uma boa distancia estava sesshoumaru que tinha acabado de ouvir o que ela dizia.

Kagome ficou de costa para a barreira enquanto ele olhava pra ela entre confuso, traído e raivoso ela lhe sorriu gentilmente e disse

-gomene Sesshoumaru é por eu te amar tanto quanto eu amaria um irmão mais velho... ani-chan cuide bem de Rin eu a amo muito e você e ela e inuyasha são minha família aqui... não sejam orgulhosos...

-você não vai fazer isso! - sua voz era gelada como ice berg e seu rosto tao frio quanto uma noite de inverno

-suimasen ani-chan! amo-te...

antes que ele desse um passo ela ainda de costa atravessou a barreira e quando ele chegou la tinha se tornado parece e ele xingou ela tudo, principalmente por te-lo deixado quando tinha acabado de chama-lo de irmão mais velho, ani-chan.

depois que ela tinha transposto a barreira ela estava se sentindo mais fraca mas mesmo assim ela continuou e cada barrira que ela atravessava ela mais se sentia fraca as barreiras iam drenando sua força vital rapidamente, então ela percebeu o por que ninguém conseguia voltar, era por que não tinha vida suficiente para atravessar todas as barreira que eram 10. Kagome simplesmente não entendia a bruxa se ela queria que fosse quebrado o seu feitiço então por que disso tudo? ou ela fizera isso de proposito para que ninguém o encontrasse? Kagome tinha sentado um pouco no chão e pensava cuidadosamente, se um feitiço não tivesse dado certo o que ela deveria fazer? buscar alguém capaz de reverter o feitiço não eh? mas se alguém tivesse feito o feitiço propositalmente? e se a bruxa tivesse lançado esse feitiço em Oyakata por ele não querê-la? dizem que o inferno é o paraíso perto de uma mulher rejeitada então era isso! Kagome deduziu apesar dela não ter feito o mesmo com inuyasha, pois ela sabia que ele estaria feliz com a kikyou e não com ela.

Kagome olhou em volta da caverna onde estava e respirou fundo se levantando uma nova determinação rolando por cada parte de seu corpo, ela tinha visto esqueletos pelo caminho e jurou que não iria acontecer o mesmo com ela. ela reparou que esta era a ultima barreira que drenou mais do que ela queria e logo a frente ela viu ele deitado em peles adormecido com a visão turva ela se aproximou dele e então uma voz falou

-você é persistente miko, minhas barreiras não te mataram como fez com os outros

-por que faz isso? acha agradável olhar para ele assim enquanto que la fora tem pessoas que precisam dele?

-eu nunca tiraria a liberdade dele...

-imagina você já fez isso curou ele e forjou a morte dele, assim você o teria só para si mesma, você é uma cretina egoísta!

Kagome sentia-se fervendo de raiva, apesar de suas forças terem sido drenadas ela ainda contava com sua reserva

-então você descobriu? - a bruxa apareceu e Kagome ficou encantada diante de tal beleza - você é esperta miko!

-você é tao linda por que fazer isso pra ele se poderia ter qualquer homem youkai ou nigen ao seus pés?

-ele me salvou e acabei me apaixonando por ele, e quando eu o vi com uma nigen que nem poderes tinha lhe roubar o coração eu me enfureci então incitei o dragão e os soldados da hime nigen contra ele e quando ele estava preste a morrer eu o salvei trazendo-o para cá e nem mesmo depois de salvar a vida dele ele conseguiu me amar, assim sendo lance-lhe o feitiço de sono eterno que só seria quebrado quando eu quisesse.

-não entendo... isso é motivos para fazer o que você fez?

-você não entende! - a bruxa gritou rompendo a fachada de calma - você nunca teve que amar alguém que amava outra pessoa, você nunca teve que ver ele olhar para outra com olhos de adoração, você não sabe o que amar e não ser amada!

Kagome estava fraca e tonta então encostou onde Oyakata estava repousando e lhe disse baixo mais como se fosse para si mesma.

-eu sei o que é isso mais do que você pode imaginar...

-do que você esta falando?

-inuyasha eu amei... foi meu primeiro amor, mas ele nunca correspondeu isso e no inicio ele me queria por eu ser a encarnação da ex miko dele, mas quando ela voltou ele só me maltratou e varias vezes eu vi ele beijando a ex dele...

-e você não o puniu por isso?

-não ia fazer ele me amar punindo-o só o faria sofrer...

-o que você fez?

-eu pedi ajoia que devolvesse a vida da kikyou de novo mesmo que isso fosse me matar então a alma da miko midoriko que estava presa na joia veio pra mim e permaneci viva... eu sabia que pra ver ele feliz como eu queria teria que ser assim, eu não teria a felicidade se ele tivesse sido obrigado a ficar comigo.

-você é estranha, você geralmente esta sempre se sacrificando pelos outros?

-se for pra fazer as pessoas felizes eu me sacrifico com prazer...

-elas se olharam então Kagome percebeu que ela não era mal apenas tinha cometido um erro grave mas que podia ser revertido e que no fim tudo ficaria bem ela sorriu calorosamente para a bruxa e então desmaiou, suas forças tinha acabado.

Asagui olhou para a miko desmaiada e pegou-a no colo e colocou sobre uma pele para que não se resfriasse ela sentou e fechou os olhos em meditação e logo uma luz invadiu a caverna e 4 kamis apareceram, ela olhou para eles e humildemente pediu o seu merecido castigo os kami olharam para ela se perguntando por que depois de 200 anos a bruxa estava se arrependendo do que tinha feito ate que seus olhares pousaram no miko inconsciente.

-entao asagui voce esta arrependida?

-hai kami-sama, a miko tinha razão, mas eu estava cega...

-eu acho que sei qual punição seria melhor para você... - disse o kami da sabedoria

-a miko tem se mostrado uma verdadeira miko, - disse o kami do amor e compaixão - ela merece mais do que demos a ela todos esses anos.

-deixa isso comigo eu tenho exatamente algo aqui pra ela

-ela sera protegida por nós também

-quanto a você bruxa Asagui seu destino e missão é amar e ganhar o coração do hanyou inuyasha, a miko kikyou ja viveu alem do que estava traçado a ela!

-e não é só isso ele ven com um pacote completo com 5 crianças para você cuidar!

-vocês me odeiam neh? tudo bem acho que mereço depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

então os kami se aproximaram da miko e murmuraram palavras desconhecidas e a miko começou a brilhar levemente e duas orelhas apontaram no topo de sua cabeça delicadamente e uma linda calda apareceu, suas garras despontaram e presas apareceram em seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos.

Oyakata acordou meio atordoado e olhou em volta e todos os acontecimentos vieram em sua cabeça apesar de tudo ele não sentia raiva da bruxa apenas compaixão viu ela sentada ao lado de uma youkai neko e depois sentiu a presença dos kami que lhe disse

-Oyakata sua missão sera proteger a nossa miko que a partir de hoje sera considerada nossa filha, você deve sempre cuidar dela de hoje em diante e para sempre.

-para sempre?

-exatamente ela é uma miko pura de coração e através dela muitas coisas ruim serão evitadas e muitas coisas boas iram acontecer, cuida da nossa primeira filha miko-youkai.

-ela é uma youkai? mas os kamis já tinha ido e quem lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça foi Asagui, ele se aproximou da miko inconsciente e a pegou no colo e disse

-vamos sair daqui, Asagui-chan

-você não esta com raiva de mim?

-deveria, mas não estou...

-Oyakata arigatou gozaimasu e gomenasai por tudo!

eles saíram da caverna e um pouco a frente ele viu Sesshoumaru com uma miko nos braços que chorava muito no momento que eles os viram rin se levantou correndo em direção a miko inconsciente

-k-nee-chan, ela esta bem?

-vai ficar...

-chi-chi-ue?

-Sesshoumaru!

-como ela esta? e por que..?

-depois, no momento ela precisa descansar...

-vamos para o castelo, voar chegaremos la mais rápido

-esta bem vamos

Oyakata com Kagome nos braços e Sesshoumaru com Rin e Asagui tinha seu próprio meio de viaja se transformando em uma águia os seguiu, Oyakata não acreditava que seu filho estava preocupado com a miko em seus braços , mas olhando direito ele podia ver que ele amava a miko que estava nos braços dele e que logo ela seria sua filha de lei. ele olhou para a miko Kagome e notou o quão bela era ela e parecia ser meiga e gentil, quando uma voz o cortou

-não deixa a aparência dela te enganar - disse Sesshoumaru com um olhar divertido pro seu pai - ela é mais arisca do que você imagina!

-sess! não diz isso dela, apesar de que é verdade! todos riram mesmo Sesshoumaru deixou bailar um fraco sorriso no rosto antes de ficar serio novamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05 - cão e gato**

* * *

Kagome acordou e olhou em volta sem saber onde estava ela notou que estava deitada em uma cama enorme e com colchão de penas e travesseiros do mesmo e envolvida em deliciosos lençóis de sedas, ela olhou e viu que as cortinas também eram de uma azul celeste mas de seda também no quarto ela reparou que havia um closet uma penteadeira e um sofá aconchegante ela reparou que quase todo o chão era coberto por peles de carneiros ainda com a lã e parecia tao fofinhos que ela teve que colocar para experimentar a maciez, então como um raio ela congelou e duas coisas importantes ela notou

1 ela estava enxergando excelente no escuro como se fosse dia e 2 ela tinha um olfato aguçado e estava captando alguns aromas ali no quarto. Kagome se levantou e sentiu suas orelhas se contraírem então ela levou a mão ate a cabeça e sentiu suas orelhas que fez ela correr pro espelho da penteadeira ao ver as orelhas negras ela fez careta e arregalou os olhos quando não só viu suas presas mas sentiu as garras ela soltou um grito que em dois minutos Sesshoumaru Rin e Oyakata estavam ali no quarto dela.

-miko o que houve?

-miko? to mais pra um hanyou!

foi nesse instante que ela viu algo balançando pra la e pra cá atras de si então ela empinou o bumbum e balançou a cauda de um lado ao outro e gritou

-eu tenho um rabo eu tenho um rabo ani-chan tira, tira, tira ahhhhhhhh, o que esta acontecendo? - ela escondeu o rosto no peito de Sesshoumaru que abraçou ela - ani-chan eu to com medo... - ela choramingou e quando Rin foi se aproximar Sesshoumaru não deixou

-ela esta confusa - ele a pegou no colo e colocou deitada na cama - você não é uma hanyou onee-chan e você não precisa ter medo, os kamis fizeram de você filha deles por sua generosidade e fizeram de você uma miko neko yoikai...

-eu sou... uma neko youkai? - ela tinha uma cara de espanto

Oyakata observou seu filho cuidar com carinho da miko confusa e sentia orgulho disso, mas achou também muito engraçado o jeito que ela agiu e todo o forfeu que ela fez por conta disso.

-ei o que você esta rindo? tem alguma coisa engraçado?

-oh você é engraçada demais! - toga riu com prazer e então a viu saltar graciosamente da cama e ir ate ele e dizer com uma raiva incrível

-é assim que me agradece por ter despertado do seu sono? eu deveria ter te deixado la assim você não iria ficar rindo da minha situação inu-baka agora eu ja sei pra quem o idiota do inuyasha puxou!

-você tinha razão Sesshoumaru ela tem um gênio do cão!

Kagome rosnou pra ele igual gato mas antes de qualquer coisa ela ja estava de volta na cama

-ani-chan eu deveria lhe dar uma boa surra!

-calma nee assim se você o matar agora que vai adiantar seus esforços que fez pra acorda-lo?

Kagome fez beicinho e cruzou os braços com "você tem razão" e depois a cauda dela subiu nao era uma cauda normal era tao peluda quanto de um inu, ela era daqueles nekos peludos de raça ela pra se vingar do Sesshoumaru que impediu de dar uma surra no pai dele ela passou a cauda na cara dele pra la e pra ca

-se comporte miko você não é mais criança!

-ah mais é tao divertido! - ela farejou o ar e mais uma vez antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse impedir ela saltou da cama e pulou nos braços da Rin - Rin chan senti saudades!

as duas cairam no chao e começaram a rir e rin abraçou forte e depois sentaram no chao e rin pegou nas suas orelha e acariciou fazendo kagome ronronar tinha um sorriso adoravel nos labios e conversando com rin como se nao existisse mais ninguem ali, Oyakata observando e estava encantado com a menina era doce e meiga e ao mesmo tempo era temperamental azeda ele percebeu que ela ainda estava sob o dominio do seus instinstos

-ela vai demorar para aprender a controlar seu instinto, olha pra ela esta realmenta agindo como uma neko!

-chichi-ue vou deixar essa parte pra voce ensina-la a controlar, afinal voce é o protetor dela.

kagome embroa estava agindo como uma gata ela estava ciente de tudo ao seu redor e entao com um salto ela era outra apenas uma youkai neko mas sem nada das maneira felinas que estava agindo apesar que ela tinha adquirido uma ar felino e uma graça capaz de enlouquecer qualquer homem.

eles olharam para ela, e ela educadamente lhe perguntou se ele estava bem e pediu desculpas pelo comportamento inadequado dela, depois se virou e saiu do quarto e Rin impediu Sesshoumaru de ir atras dela

-ela precisa de um tempo para assimilar o que esta acontecendo... isso que vocês presenciaram aqui foi choque, e agora que passou ela precisa pensar.

Kagome saiu para fora embora não conhecia o castelo ela seguiu o cheiro da brisa noturna e acabou num belo jardim onde ela sentou agora se sentia tao perdida as metas dela foram cumpridas e depois de tudo se sentia perdida e sozinha " eu nao sei o que eu vou fazer agora da minha vida"

-nao posso ficar aqui, esta é a vida dela com ele... eu queria saber o que fazer... talvez eu deva ir embora amanha.

-nao sei se sesshoumaru iria aprovar sua saida...

-senhor taishou-sama...

-onegai só Oyakata... mas você sabe que agora sou responsável por você não é?

-desse jeito você me faz sentir uma criança...

-eu irei onde você for e você sabe Asagui precisa ir para aldeia portanto essa é uma nova missão.

-nani? - Oyakata contou tudo o que tinha acontecido para ela - quer dizer que kikyou vai morrer?

-sim e você sabe que uma aldeia tem que ter uma miko la para proteger, essa é sua missão quando kikyou se for sera seu dever proteger a aldeia.

-entendo... - ele sentou-se ao lado dela e sorriu gentilmente para ela - e cade a Asagui?

-ela esta refletindo também desde que chegamos é o que ela tem feito.

-quando nós iremos?

-quando você quiser miko...

-Kagome.

-ok Kagome - ele riu e ela lhe espanou com a cauda - você continua travessa!


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 06 - de volta ao vilarejo Edo**

Oyakata acordou e sentia imensamente feliz depois de 200 anos de sono induzido ele finalmente estava livre, ele deveria ter ficado com raiva de Asagui, mas de certa forma se não fosse por ela ele nunca teria sobrevivido e não teria essa chance de viver com seus filhos novamente apesar de que agora era baba de uma miko-youkai, era engraçado ele não se sentia entediado por isso pelo contrario estava ansioso pela companhia dela ela era agradável apesar de seu temperamento agressivo ela era diferente de tudo o que já tinha visto, talvez fosse por isso que os kami fizeram dela uma youkai miko, por sua vontade de proteger a todos não importa o que.

Kagome entrou na sala pra tomar café da manhã e seu instinto animal estava sob controle, ela viu que Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam sentados na mesa e Oyakata parecia ter chegado também mas por outra porta ela sentou ao lado dele e sorriu a ele

-ohayou ani-chan, nee-chan, Oya-chan

eles responderam a ela e Oyakata sentiu animado com seu novo apelido, talvez se fosse uma outra demoness que tivesse dito não soaria tao atraente como ela fez soar, ela tinha um jeito doce de falar mesmo nervosa suas palavras era agradáveis céus ele podia ter uma divida com ela por ter ajudado Asagui a solta-lo mas outra coisa era ela despertar nele estes pensamentos.

-cade Asagui-chan? - ela perguntou

-gomene pela demora, você esta bem ka-chan?

-hai me sinto ótima... e por falar nisso Sesshoumaru estaremos partindo hoje para o vilarejo.

-não acho que seria uma boa idéia...

-bem eu sei que você não quer ficar longe da Rin, mas veja pelo lado bom daqui a 2 lua cheias você a terá para sempre...

-não é por isso teimosa, você não se recuperou totalmente ainda! e ainda estou muito furioso com você por ter trapaceado e enganado este Sesshoumaru!

-oh! orgulho ferido... suimasen sess mas apesar da sua preocupação sincera não posso deixar a aldeia que me acolheu com tanto amor desprotegida e nas mãos do inu-baka! da pra imaginar o que vai acontecer? e as crianças! Asagui é o dever dela la e meu de ser a nova miko do vilarejo, gomene Sesshoumaru mas deixando ou não eu estarei indo e não é como se não soubesse me defender e alias seu pai estará comigo então... me de licencia perdi o apetite - ela tinha falado tao friamente com ele que deixou-o sem reação Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin que apenas deu de ombros e foi atra de Kagome

-ela tem um gênio e tanto... - Oyakata comentou

-'hn' - foi a unica resposta que ele deu então como algo surgiu ele perguntou - agora que você voltou o que vai fazer? vai assumir o trono mais uma vez?

-não, não isso é seu agora Sesshoumaru tudo o que eu quero e sossego, irei pedir que totosai forge uma nova espada para mim uma vez que souunga esta destruída .. eu vou morar com a miko no vilarejo e ajudar ela cuidar de la.

mais tarde naquele dia eles saíram em direção ao vilarejo e Sesshoumaru se despediu de Rin prometendo ir visita-la logo e depois pegou num abraço de urso uma espantada Kagome que depois retribuiu com carinho dando-lhe um beijo no rosto "se cuida ani-chan" "você também one-chan"

Oyakata se transformou em cachorro e Sesshoumaru colocou tanto Rin como Kagome sobre o inu e Asagui se transformou em uma águia todos eles decolaram céu acima. em 3 horas eles avistaram a aldeia que logo estava em panico ao er o enorme inu youkai pousar no centro da aldeia, uma vez agora que a aldeia estava desprotegida e inuyasha tinha desaparecido depois que kikyou se foi deixando seus 5 filhos com um aldeia.

-se acalmem sou eu Kagome a miko shikon no tama e Rin...

então a multidão se acalmou e eles olharam pra os novos visitantes e então Oyakata voltou de novo a sua forma humana. Kagome olhou para as pessoas ali e uma senhora se aproximou

-miko você veio pra ficar?

-kami me disseram que a aldeia precisava da minha presença para protege-la uma vez que a miko se foi... deixe-me se apresentar este é Oyakata Taishou pai de inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e esta é Asagui que foi ordenada pelos kami a cuidar dos pequenos do inuyasha, e por falar nisso o que aconteceu?

-bem lady Kagome a uma semana atras a miko kikyou adoeceu e inuyasha ficou desesperado então pegamos as crianças para que ele pudesse cuidar dela melhor mas então a 3 dias atras ela morreu e ele ficou louco tivemos que expulsa-lo da aldeia e desde então não o vimos mais.

-cade as crianças?

-estão na casa de noib ela se ofereceu por cuidar ate que tudo se tenha resolvido...

-vamos ficar na cabana de kaede-sama e nos iremos construir outra depois para podermos viver... arigatou por nos receber ninna

-okaerimasen lady Kagome.

Kagome entrou na cabana da ex-miko e o cheiro era forte da kikyou misturado com doença e do inuyasha entao ela decidiu que nao iria usar a cabana ela iria purificar a cabana e usar como uma pequena enfermaria. Oyakata com a ajuda dos aldeoes contruiram duas cabanas uma para ela e Oyakata e outra para Asagui e Rin apesar da cabana de kagome ser espaçosa eles disseram que uma vez que inuyasha volta estaria indo para morar la com a nova mae das crianças, o que mais surpreendeu kagome foi que logo que Asagui colocou os olhos nas crianças elas se apaixonaram pela feiticeira e Asagui amou as crianças, claro kagome tambem apaixonou pelas crianças. Oyakata se mostrou um avô bem coruja em relaçao aos netos e tratava rin como uma filha o que em breve seria mas com kagome ja era outra história, sempre que estava perto dela ele queria tocar-lhe ele queria abraçar-lhe. ja fazia 1 mes que estavam ali e entao pela primeira vez a aldeia foi atacada, Oyakata tinha dito que iria atras do filho caçula e tentar ajuda-lo, Asgui estava tentando proteger os aldeoes e rin apesar do seu treino como miko nao sabia lutar entao ela tinha que proteger rin e a aldeia dos 3 onis que entraram la, kagome tinha derrotado um faltaam dois enquanto ela lutava com um o outro foi pra cima da Rin e ela entrou em desespero ela se virou para proteger Rin mas no momento h sesshoumaru apareceu e destruiu um oni e pegou Rin levando-a para longe do perigo, mas enquanto ela tentava proteger a menina o que ela lutava atacou ela uma vez que tinha a guarda baixa e entao ela viu o golpe mortal se aproximar como em camera lenta, e nao tinha ninguem la para protege-la, ela gritou um nome sabia que seria impossivel que ele ouvisse mas ela queria que ele soubesse que ela estava pensando nele.

-Oyakata! - ela nao gritou muito alto mas alto o suficiente para um ouvido youkai, naquele momento Sesshoumaru congelou nao dava tempo mesmo que tentasse ele pela primeira vez na vida estava travado, completamente horrorizado e então a garra afiada do oni desceu rumo ao coraçao dela kagome fechou os olhos e esperou a morte que vinha sorrindo alegremente em sua direção.


	7. Chapter 7

**capitulo 07 - Um novo amor velho...**

* * *

Oyakata tinha saído já fazia uma semana para procurar pelo seu filho inuyasha e traze-lo de volta para casa, isso foi insistência de Kagome embora ele não queria deixa-la sozinha desprotegida mas brigar com Kagome é inútil, quando ela bate o pé acabou, então ele resolveu ir atras dele e busca-lo, mas ao por os pés fora da aldeia ele sentiu uma coisa ruim em seu peito quase como um aviso de que algo ruim aconteceria... ele colocou de lado esses sentimento e foi a procura de inuyasha já fazia três dias que tinha saído para procura-lo e nada de acha-lo, mas o que mais o atormentava era o fato de que uma certo miko não saia de sua cabeça e tava o enlouquecendo seu animal clamava para toma-la e faze-la sua, mas ele se refreava precisava ir devagar certo? ele ainda amava a izayoi não é?

kami-sama ,ele tinha despertado a pouco e descobrido que tinha se passado 200 anos... ele estaria traindo izayoi certo? afinal não é como se ele tivesse vivido pra superar a perda dela e ainda havia inuyasha uma lembrança constante de seu amor pela izayoi sinceramente Oyakata não sabia o que fazer, por um lado sua fera queria a miko e nunca tinha agido assim antes nem mesmo com izayoi a quem ele tanto amou, seu animal não gostou mas também não lhe proibiu simplesmente se foi adormecido no fundo de sua mente, Oyakata não sabia ou talvez sabia, ele andava tao confuso... ele tinha visto o olhar de Sesshoumaru para com a Rin e era tao apaixonado que talvez superasse ate o amor que ele tinha pela izayoi, ele também vira que não era a mesma coisa quando se tratava de Kagome Sesshoumaru era possessivo de sua amiga irma ele dizia que se satori tivesse facilitado mais as coisas ele teria tido uma irma caçula e desde de que Kagome mostrou ser valente ele jurou sob a honra de seu animal inu que a protegeria como sua irma, Oyakata percebeu que Sesshoumaru nunca tinha olhado diferente para Kagome como ele olhava para Rin, Rin era a mate que Sesshoumaru destruiria o mundo para e Kagome era a sua irma que ele sempre quisera ter.

Oyakata pensava em tudo e nao consegui decidir uma vez que seu animal tinha despertado e procurado interesse na mulher miko que agora era uma youkai e poderosa seu animal tinha ou melhor estava no amor com a miko-youkai-neko pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência de quase mil anos. seu animal acordara no dia em que a miko se assustara com sua cauda e orelhas a cena ainda gravada em sua mente a bunda arrebitada e a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro ele pode ter rido da cena mas seu animal acordara faminto e ronronou de prazer ao ver a bela cauda e traseiro empinado em um jeito mesmo que inconsciente sedutor, não era só isso a miko tinha uma graça felina seu andar o balançar do quadril quase o levava a loucura dupla tanto por si quanto por seu animal enjaulado que queria pular nela e faze-la sua.

Oyakata estava transformado em um enorme inu e a procura de inuyasha encontrando-o a beira de uma caverna totalmente transformado, ele olhou para o filho e que pulou nele para atacar mas com apenas um rosnado o youkai tremeu com o comando alfa de seu pai e se escondeu deixando um inuyasha no controle de novo. ele pegou o menino pela roupa e partiu de volta para a aldeia embora inuyasha reclamava ficou quieto deixando-se levar de volta. estavam a poucos minutod da aldeia quando sentiu a jyaki de três onis e Oyakata correu com um rosnado em sua mente um nome pulou como se tivesse sido gritado **_KAGOME_**ele acelereou com tudo o que tinha sentiu quando um oni desapareceu e depois outro mas então ele ouviu uma voz com medo tristeza e dor chamar pelo seu nome em um grito

-oyakata...

ele não pensou duas vezes ele pulou com um rosnado estrondoso quando viu a cena diate de si, as garras do oni descia rapidamente em direção ao peito da miko que estava paralisada de terror e unica coisa que viu e que se mexeu foi a palavra que ele teria que perguntar a ela mais tarde

-aishiteru

e ela fechou os olhos esperando o golpe que nunca veio então ela sentiu sendo levantada no colo e levada para a cabana deles ela abriu os olhos e o viu ali então afundou sua cabeça em sua mokomoko e chorou. Kagome chorou de alivio chorou de alegria e chorou de incerteza no momento em que pensou que morreria ela sentiu as palavras saírem da sua boca tinha confessado pra si mesma que o amava e ainda tinha sussurrado isso.

-Kagome - Oyakata apertava ela em seus braços como se nunca mais iria deixa-la ir novamente, então inuyasha entrou na cabana e Kagome olhou

-inu-inuyasha?

-Kagome...

ela saiu do colo do Oyakata e se jogou nos braços do inuyasha que agora sabia que ela tinha era amor fraternal pelo pirralho hanyou depois se afastou e com o nariz enrugado disse

-precisa de tomar banho, você esta horrível e como pode, deixar seus filhos assim abandonados?

-eu-eu me descontrolei...

-isso não é motivo, owsuari!

-keh pra que você fez isso!

-pra aprender ser mais responsável!

-Kagome?

ela viu Sesshoumaru e Rin que tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar a menina se lançou para ela e abraçou apertado

-Rin pensou que iria perder Kagome-nee-chan... - a menina soluçou

-ei Rin - Kagome disse suavemente - eu estou bem a culpa foi minha desculpa por te assustar daquele jeito...

-eu sou uma inútil, nem sei me defender...

-você não precisa você tem o ani-chan que te protege

-ani-chan?

-ah é sim... - Kagome disse coçando a cabeça sem graça - mas você sera meu oni-chan de agora em diante! Sesshoumaru meu ani e voce meu oni...

-keh! cade as crianças?

-ola você deve ser inuyasha certo? - inuyasha se virou para ver a pessoa que tinha falado com ele e seu coração quase parou ao ver a mulher ali com lindo sorriso nos labios, ela tinha cabelos verdes mar pele clara era uma linda mulher - eu tenho cuidado das crianças para você vem estão aqui na minha cabana...

inuyasha a seguiu sem dizer uma palavra apenas atordoado mas Oyakata interviu

-espere inuyasha precisamos conversar primeiro... Rin cuide da Kagome sim?

-hai oya-kun

Oyakata e inuyasha saíram em direção a arvore sagrada e Kagome ficou curiosa pra saber sobre o tema da conversa não sabia o por que mais sentia uma grande necessidade de descobrir, ela esperou um pouco e quando viu que rin tinha entretido com os lábios de Sesshoumaru sobre o dela, Kagome saiu de fininho escondendo sua presença e correu para onde levava a arvore sagrada. escondida atras da arvore ela escondeu seu cheiro e sua presença e ficou ouvindo a conversa deles embora ela se acusava que estava sendo xereta mas sentia um impulso muito forte, e depois de algum tempo sua face foi mudando e entendeu o por que, ela se virou lentamente e foi voltando para o vilarejo com lagrimas que corria pelo rosto quando ela foi segurada pelo Sesshoumaru

-não devia ficar escutando conversa alheia miko - disse ele friamente

-o que eu faço ou não não é da sua conta idiota - ela puxou os braços das mãos dele e correu pra longe, e não em direção da aldeia mas para longe, o que queria mesmo era ir para algum lugar onde não existisse inuyasha nem Sesshoumaru e muito menos Oyakata!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 - Me deixe em paz - Coração magoado.**

* * *

Kagome correra para muito longe, Sesshoumaru ia segui-la quando ouviu um grito da sua querida Rin e então correu para o encontro dela só para ver um urso youkai sendo purificado instantaneamente por ela, ela viu Sesshoumaru e correu para ele que a abraçou levando-a para dentro da cabana. já estava anoitecendo e nem sinal de Kagome Sesshoumaru percebeu que Oyakata estava na cabana de inuyasha com Asagui e as crianças e nem tinha dado o focinho pra ver se Kagome estava bem ou não, ele estava se controlando para não ir atras dela ate que Rin começou a dar-lhe beijinhos doces e sensuais pelo seu pescoço, ele não resistia quando ela fazia isso, apesar dele sempre se controlar hoje ele não conseguia ele simplesmente a deitou no chão e começou lentam,ente a tortura-la, sabia que seu pai não iria na cabana ao perceber o cheiro ali, então não se preocupou apenas arrancou o kimono de Rin deitando-a no futon , logo depois ele estava despido e começou a beija-la sensualmente suas garras em delicadeza sobre os seios dela enquanto uma mão mantinha os dedos enrolados no cabelo dela sua presa roçava sensualmente a pele de seu pescoço e seus lábios deixava rasto de fogo sobe a pele branca de Rin que ofega a cada toque dele, os beijo continuaram ate seus mamilos fazendo-s endurecer com um simples toque da língua dele, seus dedos percorreram a pele macia e cremosa em direção ao mistério e pureza dela, seus dedos encontraram umidade e calor que transbordavam do corpo dela...

Kagome tinha ido mais longe do que pensara e de certa forma estava feliz com isso, ela foi andando ate uma fonte termal e tirou a roupa e entrou a lua da lua era a unica ali a lhe fazer companhia, ela se lembrou da conversa entre inutaichou e inuyasha

* * *

**flash back**

-eu sinto falta da sua mãe, ela era uma mulher incrível...

-ela era pai, você ainda a ma não é?

-sim e muito acho que nunca vou deixar de ama-la

-você poderia esperar a alma dela se reencarnar assim como kikyou encarnou na Kagome...

-Kagome...

-pai me fala mais sobre a mamãe...

**fim do flash back**

* * *

"como eu pude ser tao idiota? é claro tal pai tal filho, sera que eu nunca serei feliz? por que eu sempre me sacrifico pelos outros e nunca tenho recompensa por nada? eu só queria ser amada, eu sou tao repulsiva a ponto de não ser desejável pra ninguém Sesshoumaru tem a Rin mas pensando bem eu nunca me veria com ele, não ele é como inuyasha pra mim... eu devia largar de ser boba e ser apenas como kaede-ba-chan uma miko sozinha... é isso que eu vou fazer vou morar sozinha e ser a miko protetora do vilarejo, irei ignorar todos eles menos Rin e Asagui.. mas os taishou estarão riscado da minha vida..."

no vilarejo o dia amanheceu e a movimentação começou e Oyakata foi para a cabana , pois na noite anterior não dava pra ir ela estava oucupada por Sesshoumaru e sua companheira Rin ele queria saber onde fora Kagome, não era possível que estivesse la junto deles, a menos que fosse uma orgia, mas é claro seu filhos e as duas mikos não era desse tipo, então onde ela esta?

-procurando a miko chichi-ue?

-você a viu?

-só agora que se preocupou com ela?

-o que quer dizer com isso Sesshoumaru?

-ela sumiu desde ontem depois do ataque dos oni e posso dizer que você é o culpado por isso, e tao preocupado com ela que depois da reuniaozinha com o inu você não veio vê-la foi direto para seus netos... pois bem você merece!

-Sesshoumaru olha o jeito que você fala, filhote...

-eu não ligo, estou indo procura-la antes que Rin me mate, e por que eu me preocupo com ela ao contrario de você que não percebeu que ela esta no amor com você...

antes que Oyakata respondesse Sesshoumaru já tinha disparado floresta adentro atras de sua onee-chan, ele queria saber o por que dela ter sumido desse jeito. se passaram uma semana desde então Sesshoumaru estava procurando, inuyasha também e Oyakata também todos eles em desespero inuyasha tinha ate ido para a casa dela e ver se ela estava la, mas nada então eles voltaram para o vilarejo e uma discuçao violenta estava entre os três quando sentiram a presença da miko entrando no vilarejo, ela parecia diferente ela caminhou sorrindo para os aldeoes que estavam preocupados com ela e ela sorria pedindo desculpas pela preocupações que causou neles. Rin e Asagui quando a viu elas correram e abraçaram ela derrubando-a no chão e Kagome olhou pra Rin e disse

-você ta gravida... suimasen Rin-chan preciso ajeitar algumas coisas...

ela saiu deixando Rin atordoada com o jeito seco e frio dela então caiu a ficha do que ela havia dito estava gravida do Sesshoumaru elas observaram Kagome se afastar em direção a enfermaria quando foi abordada pelos tres inus.

-keh onde diabos você estava moça? - inuyasha estava irritado

-miko por que sumiu desse jeito? - Sesshoumaru com raiva pela indiferença dela

-você deveria ter avisado onde ia, pensamos o pior! - Oyakata estava loco por que seu animal não lhe dera um único segundo de descanso e agora que ela estava ali de volta ela nem sequer olhava para ele apenas continuou a andar, mas quando ele pegou a mão dela ela o bateu no rosto e com seu poder lançou-o em direção a uma arvore Sesshoumaru e inuyasha estavam atordoados com tal violência por parte dela, Oyakata perdeu para seu animal que controlou a mente dele e avançou nela mas ela rapidamente criou um escudo protetor que lançou ele longe de novo, Sesshoumaru olhou e então logo estava sendo arremessado junto com inuyasha para a floresta derrubando varias arvores no processo, Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer seu inu tinha assumido o controle mas não atacava a menina como ele pensou que faria, então ele saiu em direção a floresta desaparecendo, Oyakata agora dominado por seu animal apenas abaixou a cabeça para ela.

-minha miko o que esse idiota fez para provocar tamanha dor e raiva em seu coração - Kagome notou os olhos vermelhos e notou que o cheiro dele era mais intenso que o normal

-você é o inu dele? - perguntou friamente

-sim eu sou, mas infelizmente não consigo escapar mais vezes... - ela olhou pra ele e disse,

-depois do que ele disse sobre izayoi, eu decidi largar de ser idiota e assumir quem eu sou realmente uma miko, e mikos não se misturam com youkais ou hanyous... suimasen inu... - ela se virou e voltou a andar direto para a enfermaria, eles notaram que nem cauda e nem orelhas ela tinha e seu olhar mortal fazia eles tremerem de medo dela.

kagome entrou na enfermaria e desabou em um choro convulsivo suas orelhas e caudas voltaram e Rin entrou preocupada com sua amiga e irma, depois de presenciar tal agressão da parte dela.

-k-nee-san... - rin chamou meio temerosa - voce esta bem?

-não devia estar perguntando isso a mim e sim ao seu mate que foi machucado por mim...

-não me preocupo com ele sei que que ele não esta muito ferido e ele é youkai esta acostumado já com batalha...

-então me deixe em paz Rin, vai embora me deixe sozinha com meu coração magoado e cheio de dor...

-não eu não vou! - a menina se jogou nos braços dela - eu nunca vou te abandonar... você é minha unica família e eu a amo muito...

-Rin... chan...

-se você ama ele deveria faze-lo esquecer ela, e esse seu jeito frio só vai afasta-lo... deixa ele conhecer seu lado doce alegre e gentil...

-inuyasha...

-ele é um idiota sabe disso, e outra você não é a encarnação da izayoi você é a Kagome simples e pura, com um coração gigante...

-oh! Rin o que eu fiz... Sesshoumaru vai me odiar para sempre...

-ele não vai... vou falar com ele você sabe, se ele te odiasse ele teria te matado, mas talvez ele compreenda seus sentimentos ok? não se preocupe, agora si dessa tristeza e vai a luta conquista seu amor, não deixe uma morta ganhar de voce... outra vez...


	9. Chapter 9

**capitulo 09 - inuyasha descobre o verdadeiro amor.**

* * *

Desde que tinha chega do ao vilarejo Asagui tinha se encantado com as crianças do inuyasha e então a punição que achava horrível pelos kamis se passou ser uma dadiva, ela conheceu três filhos eram nigens e se chamavam a mais velha de oito anos era a copia de kikyou e se chamava Hikary a de seis anos era nigen tinha cabelos brancos e olhos azuis se chamava Sury e a de quatro tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos dourados se chamava Kaoru depois vinha os gêmeos de dos anos Kioko e Kakeru ela cuidava deles com amor e logo as crianças estavam a chamando mamãe a unica mais reservada era Hikary, que depois de alguns dias contou que sua mãe não se importava com eles, disse que kikyou era uma mulher infeliz e que vivia brigando com seu pai, mas aos poucos Hikary começou a se abrir com Asagui que sempre contava historias para eles, Rin e Kagome estavam sempre ensinando algum tipo de jogo as crianças e Oyakata fazia a festa com os netos quando inuyasha voltou Asagui tinha gostado dele de imediato, é claro que ele era idiota e mal criado, mas o que ele precisava era descobrir o amor por si próprio e ela iria ajudar em seu caminho depois que kagome voltou as coisa ficaram mais fáceis entre eles. eles viviam como família inuyasha caçava e ela lhe preparava a janta e sempre estavam a conversar e rir e logo passaram a brincar com as crianças juntos.

havia amanhecido na aldeia e Kagome acordou com uma bela dor de cabeça, se levantou e quando entrou na sala Sesshoumaru estava ali ela estava sem graça pelo que havia feito no dia anterior, olhou pra ele e ficaram assim se olhando entao quando ela percebeu ja estava chorando de agarrada a haori dele, e ele apenas acariciava a cabeça dela retribuindo o seu abraço.

-sess me perdoe eu fui tao idiota ontem eu... eu sei que nada justifica o que eu fiz mas por favor ani-chan me perdoe... - ela sussurrava em um choro triste e magoado

-tudo bem miko, Rin me explicou e de alguma forma consigo entender seus sentimentos, eu preciso de muito menos pra matar alguém hn, você só estava sob seu instinto... mas nunca atacar este Sesshoumaru outra vez!

-prometo sess-ani-sama! eu vou conquistar seu pai e faze-lo esquecer a nigen eu te juro! - disse kagome determinada

Rin entrou e viu a cena e sorriu por saber que estavam de bem outra vez ela se aproximou e tocou o ombro de kagome e entregou seu café da manha

-arigato Rin-chan...

-fico feliz por ter ajudado, e que bom que as duas pessoas que mais amo estão de boa outra vez!

-graças a você Rin-nee-san, bem eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas... e Rin você já contou a sess sobre aquilo?

-oh é mesmo mas eu acho que ele já deve ter percebido não é sess?

-o que? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha odiava quando elas sabiam de algo que ele nao podia captar

-Rin-chan e vocês vão ter um bebe parabéns, agora eu realmente preciso resolver as coisas!

-boa sorte k-nee-san!

Kagome saiu deixando um Sesshoumaru todo sorridente com sua mate super feliz sabia que essa noticia iria deixa-los ocupados por um tempo entao deveria ficar longe da cabana por um tempo, logo ela avistou inuyasha e Asagui conversando e sorrindo e lagrimas vieram ao seus olhos novamente, eles olharam na direção dela e Asagui lhe sorriu compreensiva e entrou e deixou inuyasha sozinho com Kagome

-inuyasha por que?

-por que o que?

-por que aconselhou seu pai a esperar que sua mae reencarnasse para que ele ficasse com ela novamente?

-keh! você ouviu a conversa... - ele abaixou as orelhas e olhou pra ela - eu te fiz sofrer muito não foi? me desculpe Kagome eu fui um idiota foi só depois que você desapareceu que o velho me disse que você o amava, eu me... gomene... - ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos e Kagome o abraçou e sussurrou no ouvido dele

-eu amo o seu pai e não vou perde-lo para alguém que já morreu como eu te perdi pra... você sabe, inuyasha não me atrapalhe eu te amo e só quero ser feliz...

-eu não vou kag, eu prometo eu só quero que seja feliz você merece...

Kagome soltou ele e ambos riram quando as crianças vieram correndo e pulou nos braços dela e ela caiu sentada e logo ela começou a brincar com eles. Asagui sorriu para a cena e depois para o hanyou que fazia seu corpo vibrar toda vez que ele lhe olhava, ela piscou para ele fazendo ficar vermelho, embora Kagome estava brincando com as crianças ela não deixou de perceber um clima entre os dois. Oyakata tinha escutado a conversa dela com seu filho caçula ele entendeu o por que ela tinha ficado louca, ele também ficaria tinha perdido o controle por muito menos que isso, ele suspirou a quem ele queria enganar? ele queria era estreita-la sob seus braços e possui-la ate a exaustão tinha ido a loucura quando ela sumira não queria admitir mais era verdade, ele não conseguia se ver sem ela.

Kagome entrou na floresta e caminhou em direção onde o cheiro dele estava e encontrou-o na beira de um riozinho e sentou-se ao lado dele, ele a olhou e ela o encarou e então com o rosto em brasa desviou e disse

-eu te devo desculpas não devia ter perdido o controle daquele jeito, fui tao imatura! você tem o direito de fazer o que quiser e se acasalar com quem quiser...

mas antes que tivesse terminado de falar estava deitada sobre as gramas da beira do rio e um inu-day mais sexy sobre ela esmagando os lábios dela em um beijo possessivo e cheio de luxuria, no inicio Kagome ficou assustada mas depois ela correspondeu ao beijo com amor ardente enlaçando o pescoço dele e abrindo os lábios para dar passagem a língua dele que queria explorar sua boca úmida e saborosa, Kagome soltou um gemido de prazer e também queria experimentar a delicia da boca dele e invadiu-lhe a boca e explorou cada cm de textura e ainda acariciou as presas dele com a língua cortando-a no processo o sabor do sangue dela atiçou o apetite dele que sugou-lhe com evidente prazer, ele então invadiu mais uma vez a boca dela sentindo o sabor incomparável que ela possuía o gosto do sangue ainda evidente lhe atiçava ainda mais então em uma dança sensual as línguas se encontraram, mas cedo demais eles se separaram para respirar seus olhos estavam nublados de desejo não saciados e um rosnou ao outro em lamento pela separação dos lábios.

-Kagome... - ele disse a voz mais rouca que o normal - eu... por kami eu nunca senti tanto desejo por alguém como eu sinto por você muito menos quis tanto possuir alguém como eu quero possui-la agora!

Kagome estava vermelha, mas deliciada com a confissão pelo menos o primeiro passo foi dado ele a desejava então para o segundo passo ela teria que mostrar a ela que era uma fêmea diferente mas ela seria a mesma mostraria a ele que ela poderia ser sua. ela sorriu ao ver a confusão no rosto dele e espanou a cauda no rosto dele e riu travessa correndo dele que tomou aquilo como desafio e correu atras dela.

Kagome estava sentada embaixo de uma arvore conversando animadamente com Rin Sesshoumaru e Oyakata quando inuyasha se aproximou e pediu que para acompanha-lo pois queria conversar em particular com ela, logo eles estavam sentados na borda do poço e ela olhava curiosa para ele.

-Kagome me diz como é amar alguém? - ele tava meio sem jeito ela podia perceber

-bem os primeiros sinais do amor é quando você sente o seu coração acelerar ao ver a pessoa que você ama, depois você encontra a companhia dessa pessoa agradável, depois um simples toque faz correntes elétricas correr por todo seu corpo, depois você deseja essa pessoa mais que tudo e quando esta longe uma dor em seu peito que as vezes faz você querer chorar, então quando ela sorri faz iluminar seu dia...

-ou quando ela te olha com um olhar carinhoso seu animal só quer possui-la e faz você querer estar para sempre ali...

-inu... yasha...

-sabe ka? eu nunca senti nada disso com a kikyou, não depois que ela voltou e quando eu senti isso quando ela era viva, era mais fraco mas gostoso de sentir...mas com Asagui eu quero sempre estar la ao lado dela, eu quero experimentar os lábios dela, quando a vejo me sinto tão completo como nunca, eu sinto que finalmente encontrei o que eu tanto procurava...

-eu entendo, inuyasha você descobriu o amor o verdadeiro amor... seja feliz... e não deixe que esse amor escape de seus dedos vai la e diga a ela o quanto a ama eu fico com as crianças para você se quiser...

-você faria isso ka?

-claro que sim... - ela sorriu alegre para ele e pegou nas mãos dele e voltou para o vilarejo onde quatro rosto curiosos olhavam para eles, se aproximaram das crianças e ela deu-lha um beijo no rosto e disse - boa sorte nii-san - e sentou perto das crianças e viu ele pegar na mão de Asagui e leva-la para longe...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 - juntos para sempre**

* * *

inuyasha levou Asagi perto de uma clareira e que tinha algumas flores desabrochando ele olhou para ela que estava corada e perguntou

-Asagi, você sabe eu não sou muito bom nessas coisas, e bem estive muito tapado por uns tempos e bem...

asagi perdeu a paciência com ele e agarrou ele e o beijou ele a principio se assustou com ela mas depois abraçou ela e a beijou possessivamente se sentindo pela primeira vez na vida vivo de verdade e realizado ele nunca pensara que a vida lhe daria uma terceira oportunidade se ser feliz, mas agora dessa vez ele iria agarrar com unhas e dentes e nunca deixar escapar como fizera com kagome, ele finalmente estava liberto da kikyou, ele deitou asagui na relva e começou a beija-la pelo pescoço e tirando a roupas dela expondo a pele alva e liza , ele experimentou cada centimetro de pele que ela possuia e o cheiro dela era maravilhoso que intoxicava os pensamentos dele fazendo-o querer mais e mais, ele passou a lingua pelos seios dela arrancando gemidos excitados dela, estava ficando louco de desejo ele se livrou das roupas e deitou ao lado dela mas depois ela ja o dominava, sentou em cima dele e começou beijando os labios dele voluptuosamente e depois começou a mordiscar a pele de seu pescoço e traçar um caminho de beijos molhados ate seus mamilos deixando inuyasha extremamente excitado, ela tocava em todos os pontos sensiveis que ele possuia, ele estava quase enlouquecendo com aquelas caricias possessivas dele, nunca nenhuma mulher o tocara daquela forma tao deliciosa, entao ele se sentiu desejavel e masculino, a gota dágua para ele foi quando ela desceu com seus beijos umidos ate a sua parte sensivel e lambeu ele a puxou e virou ela de uma vez só no chao mas de modo que ela nao se machucasse e deitou em cima dela tomando o controle em suas maos outra vez...

* * *

kagome estava sentada em um galho de arvore observando o vilarejo como fazia todos os dias de manha, ja se passara 3 meses rin e sesshoumaru tinham voltado para o castelo e asagi e inuyasha viviam extremamente felizes ainda mais agora que eles descobriram que ela era uma hanyou e estava gravida dele de três meses também, desde de aquele encontro no rio com oyakata, eles não se tocaram mais, ela estava tímida e sempre que parecia que ia rolar algo aparecia alguém e interrompia, eles já estavam frustrados com isso, e a cada dia que passava eles se apaixonavam mais um pelo outro.

ela olhou para baixo para ver oyakata que lhe sorriu, ela desceu e ele disse

-tenho uma surpresa para voce!

-e o que é?

-vou te levar para meu paraiso particular, nos precisamos de um tempo só para nos nao acha?

-claro e quando vamos?

-se possivel ainda hoje eu ja conversei com asagi e inuyasha e eles vao cuidar e proteger a aldeia enquanto estivermos fora.

-oh isso é maravilhoso! - kagome realmente estava adorando a ideia e ainda mais de estar sozinha com ele

oyakata se transformou em um enorme inu e ela subiu nele e eles voaram em direção ao paraíso dele, duas horas depois de viagem eles pousaram no chao e ele voltou a sua forma humana. claro kagome estava fascinada nunca tinha visto beleza como aquela o chao era coberto por um tapete de grama com flores rasteira e havia varia de muitas outras qualidades de flores en montes aqui e ali que soltava um doce perfume no ar mais adiante tinha uma linda cachoeira e era muito alta a queda desta com que fazia aparecer um pequeno arco-iris as pedras envolta da cachoeira fazia desta uma piscina natural de aguas cristalinas era lindo(n/a: eu ja estou querendo nadar aqui n_n) mais ao lado da bela cachoeira tinha uma fonte termal para deleite e prazer dela. kagome estava sem palavras com tudo aquilo e oyakata se aproximou dela por tras e abraçou-a

-voce gostou?

-é perfeita, realmente um paraíso...

-eu adoro isso aqui nesta época de primavera e o melhor quase na ha youkais por aqui...

kagome relaxou nos braços dele enquanto ele depositava um beijo no pescoço dela depois ele arrastou ela para a cachoeira onde foram nadar um pouco, eles se divertiram muito feito crianças e depois de um tempo deitaram na grama cansados. kagome olhou para ele e sorriu ele era incrivel e nao sabia mais como tira-lo de sua vida, nao que ela quisesse isso, era só que ele se tornara uma parte vital na sua vida oyakata retribuiu o sorriso e simplesmente nao conseguia acreditar que a comparara com izayoi, sendo que kagome era totalmente diferente de tudo, ele nao amava mais izayoi ele amava kagome o triplo a mais que uma vez amara izayoi, nao sabia como e nem quando acontecera só acontecera... estava na hora do por do solk e oyakata a pegou pela mao e levou ela pra assisti-lo em uma arvore grossa e frondosa que tinha ali, eles subiram e kagome perdeu o folego com tamanha beleza estava realizada ali com oyakata ao seu lado, ela nao queria mais nada...

a noite chegou e oyakata ascendeu uma pequena fogueira ela estendeu uma coberta no chão onde eles sentaram enquanto os coelhos que ele tinha pego ficava prontos ali naquele belo lugar nao havia necessidade de palavras entre eles apenas pequenos gestos ou olhares e sorrisos ja traduziam tudo depois de jantarem oyakata se aproximou dela e pegou o queixo dela lentamente e a beijou um beijo suave e tranquilo que ela retribuiu, eles se separaram e ele disse

-kagome eu.. bem eu te trouxe aqui por que queria fazer a coisa certa... - oyakata nunca se sentira nervoso antes - céus me sinto um inu adolescente...

kagome riu levemente da piada dele e disse

-oya-chan, a coisa certa? como assim?

-bem voce ve eu amo voce kagome muito mais do jamais pensei, e é por isso que a trouxe aqui pra te fazer desta uma ocasiao especial pra nos dois dependendo da sua resposta... - ela ficou esperando ele continuar - quero que seja minha mate kagome...

kagome sorriu feliz e pulou nos braços dele dando-lhe muitos beijos

-sim sim sim sim sim sim

ele sorriu tao feliz e deitou-a no cobertor e a beijou dessa vez mais profundo mais exigente e ali sob a luz da lua ele fizeram amor sevalgem e ela a marcou como sua, kagome nao podia ser mais feliz do que era agora, ja tinha amanhecido e estava dolorida no pescoço e em sua intimidade, mas ela nao ligou estava feliz e olhou ao seu lado seu mate, sua vida... ela se levantou para nao incomoda-lo e foi para a cachoeira nadar um pouco ela estava distraida com a queda em sua cabeça que foi pega de surpresa quando a pegaram pela cintura e ela soltou um grito ate que percebeu ser oyakata que rolava de rir

-seu idota estupido eu poderia ter te purificado! - disse entre rizos e zangada

-eu corro o risco minha doce miko...

eles fizeram amor ali na água .. eles ficaram ali por uma semana e depois decidiram voltar para o vilarejo prometendo que assim que dessem voltariam ali para um descanso entre os dois.

* * *

2 meses depois kagome estava fazendo o parto de rin, uma semana antes eles tinham vindo para o vilarejo Edo e ficaram ali ate que rin tivesse o bebe, kagome tambem estava gestante e asagui parecia perto ja de dar a luz, sua barriga era redonda e grande.

-só mais um pouco rin, empurra!

-argh isso doiiiii!

-vamos la a cabecinha ja passou assim que passar os ombros ele sai, força!

rin gritou e um segundo depois saia um belo muleque chorando em plenos pulmoes, kagome enrolou no pano e entregou a asagi para limpa-lo e depois dar a um youkai tenso que esperava, enquanto isso kagome fez a limpeza em rin e a pos para descansar... ela enxugou o suor e saiu para deixar o casal sozinho com seu bebe, uma semana depois era asagi que empurrava e entao escutou nao um mais dois choros e um instante inuyasha estava la pra ajuda-la e pegou suas gemeas que era lindas depois de uns dias kagome começou a entristecer, todos os dias ali ela tinha um parto para fazer, mas nao era isso que a preocupava, o poço tinha se fechado e ela nao tinha como voltar para seu tempo.

-kagome o que esta acontecendo? você anda distante e tristes ultimamente... o que foi?

-esta tudo bem asagi...

kagome saiu e deixou as amigas ali preocupadas, cada dia que passava a barriga dela se tornava grande e se aproximava do nascimento, ela tinha tentado treinar alguem para ajuda-la mas ninguem se interessara ela tentou asagi mas esta nao conseguia fazer um parto sem desmaiar e agora ela era a unica parteira e nao sabia como fazer quando chegasse a sua vez...

os meses se passaram quando um certo dia chegou um pedido de socorro da aldeia vizinha e inuyasha e oyakata foram para la ajudar, nisso kagome ja estava sentindo as contrações mas nao disse nada a oyakata para nao preocupa-lo ela deitou depois de trancar a casa, nao queria que ninguem a incomodasse entao esperou ate o momento certo e na hora 'H' ela mordeu um pano para nao gritar e fez força como estava abituada a fazer partos ela sabia os tempo certo e usou isso a seu favor, ela fez outra força e sentiu o bebe saindo, mas ela também sentiu que havia um outro ainda parecia meio preguiçoso para sair, mas depois de muita força eles saíram ela deitou regulando a respiração um pouco e depois com um pouco mais de sacrifício fez a limpeza nos bebes e colocaram ao seu lado na cama enquanto se limpava, tudo isso levou 4 horas e ninguém parecia sentir a falta dela depois que tudo estava pronto ela ja estava se sentindo tonta ela deitou na cama e se deixou levar pela inconsciência.

Oyakata chegou em casa tarde da noite e estranhou ver tudo apagado e a casa trancada como se não houvesse outro jeito ele arrombou a porta depois de ouvir asagi dizer que desde que ele saira a casa estava fechada ele acendeu os lampiões e levou um susto ao chegar no quarto ele viu sua mate inconsciente ao lado de dois bebes ele rapidamente chamou a filha mais velha de inuyasha para cuidar dos bebes enquanto ele a levou para uma termas ali por perto e a banhou depois de tudo pronto ele voltou e a cama deles tinha sido trocados por asagi que estava ajudando, os bebes pareciam bem, mas Kagome estava mal, estava pálida e com respiração difícil, oyakata deitou ela na cama outra vez e pediu que saíssem do quarto e assim fizeram ele rapidamente a mordeu em sua marca de acasalamento e transferiu para ela um pouco do seu sangue para compensar a sua perda durante o parto. depois disso ele foi ver como estavam seus bebes.

-ela devia ter me chamado... - disse asagi preocupada, nesse momento Sesshoumaru chegou com rin e quando contaram a ele, ele correu para onde ela estava

-eu dei um pouco do meu sangue a ela... espero que ela melhore logo, eu não posso suportar a ideia de perde-la - disse tentando conter a emoção na voz e segurar a vontade de chorar

-ela parece que vai ficar bem ela esta ficando corada novamente - disse Sesshoumaru sentado ao lado de sua acariciou o rosto dela com um carinho extremo e viu um sorriso nos lábios dela

-ani-chan - disse fracamente - que bom ve-lo

-ei mocinha nada de esforço ok? precisa descansar!

-oya-chan...

-estou aqui meu amor...

-nossos bebes...

-eles estão bem, de verdade mas agora você precisa descansar ok?

-hai... ani-chan fica aqui comigo um pouquinho? oya-chan cuide dos nossos bebes ta?

-esta bem meu amor - ele deu um beijo nos lábios dela e saiu Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela e com a outra acariciou o rosto dela ate que ela pegou no sono, depois saiu do quarto deixando Rin para vê-la e que a menina ficou ali ate que Kagome acordasse.

quando amanheceu os bebes choravam em plenos pulmões e ninguém conseguia acalenta los Kagome acordou se sentindo muito melhor e se levantou para ir ate onde seus bebes estavam quando viram ela de pe quase piraram e danaram com ela fazendo-a rir feliz

-eu ja estou bem! esqueceram que não sou nigen eu sou uma youkai e por isso me recupero rápido, estou apenas um pouco exausta mas nada que um bom descanso não resolva!

ela foi levada de volta para a cama por um Oyakata irritado e a fez sentar-se confortavelmente e disse

-isso não vem ao caso! eu quase te perdi ontem ka e não importa o que diga eu não vou deixar você ficar fazendo extravagancia!

-eu preciso amamentar nos filhotes!

rin veio e deu um para ela que assim que percebeu sua mãe tratou de mamar e depois que dormiu Kagome pegou o outro e logo os dois dormiam tranquilos.

Kagome ensinou suas filhas a ajudarem-na com os partos anos mais tardes keyka e keyla eram lindas de cabelos brancos como inus mas com orelhas de nekos olhos azuis como os de Kagome elas eram mikos também e muito inteligente gentil e bondosas como a mãe keyka era temperamental como a mãe e keyla calma como o pai. não só isso Kagome treinou suas filhas como medica e parteiras e os filhos de inuyasha eram enfermeiros, com o passar do tempo a enfermaria se tornou um hospital que ajudava os doentes e aqueles que precisava, Kagome nunca ficava doente uma vez que ela nunca morreria, Oyakata se tornou medico também com as lição de Kagome e descobriu que gostava disso, as guerras e eras chegaram e se foram eles viram destruição e construção agora eles estavam em uma tokio na era atual ao lado de sua mãe e irmão e seu avô, Oyakata fez faculdade de medicina junto com Kagome keyka e keyla, seus outros filhos como kisuke e kakeru preferiram trabalhar com seu meio irmão Sesshoumaru na empresa de telecomunicações os filhos de inuyasha formaram para enfermeiros e os de Rin que teve 6 filhos 3 se tornaram pilotos na força aérea japonesa e 3 formaram em cientistas.

os youkais viviam sob a proteção de Sesshoumaru os que sobraram é claro muitos morreram durantes as guerras e os que sobreviveram buscaram proteção com ele e Oyakata. rin estava viva também pelo fato de ter-se vinculado a Sesshoumaru e as três família eram muito unidas.

THE ENDYYYYYYY!


End file.
